


Side Effects(it hurts)

by Believeinkook



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believeinkook/pseuds/Believeinkook
Summary: where Lee Minho  is kidnapped, and his boyfriend Chris has to rescue him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. i reach my hand out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know of this is worth counting:P please read tags and stay safe, loves.

" Hey, Doc! I think he's awake " 

There was a painful throbbing sensation at the back of Minho’s neck, it thumped like a boar's heart. His head laid limp forward, his bangs covering the upper half of his face. In an attempt to inspect the back of his head, Minho tried to bring his hand up, but he couldn't. Without opening his eyes Minho knew he was tied down, by his hands and feet. He was sitting down so he had to be tied to a chair. 

Blood trickled down his neck from the wound on back of his head, as he slowly lifted his head. A blinding light was turned on, it burned into his eyes and he shut them. He weakly fought against his restraints, and silently whimpered as the restraints dug into his wrist, creating dark red lesions on his skin. Minho opened his mouth to talk but instead a painful squeal was heard. He threw his head back, making himself a little dizzy. His whines and cries were pathetic and weak to his own ears and to his captors. Who laughed viciously at the state he was in. 

" Good morning, princess. How's it feel to be a mom? " The Doc said, his voice dripping with evil. 

Minho squinted at the doctor. After a few seconds he became used to the light, and he hesitantly opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly at first then looked down at himself, dread consumed his thoughts. Minho feet were ducted taped to the front legs, tightly, and his hands were cuffed to the back of the chair.  
Minho started to cry, as he fought against the cuffs. Minho grunted at the feeling of metal eating into his skin. 

" Don't fight it princess... At least not yet, the party's just getting started! " another voice said. 

Minho looked around the room, there were four guys, around his age. But nothing like him-small and skinny with not much muscle. No, these guys were built, like Chris. The thought of his boyfriend made Minho can cry more as he pulled at the cuffs and tape. 

Minho watched as The Doc dug into his white coat and pulled our brass knuckles, and put them on. " Now, princess, this might hurt " The Doc said.

Seungmin didn't have enough time to brace himself before he was punched across the face. Seungmin gaped like a fish, out of water, at the searing hot pain. His head snapped to the right and he could taste blood on his tongue. 

" That's only the first hit, princess, you have eight more to go "


	2. but there’s no one to hold it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes home...

3 hours before 

Minho smiled as he put together the box. The box itself was a light aesthetic pink color, with light blue stripes. He neatly placed the white baby shirt, black baby pants, and the baby sized timberlands in one corner of the box. The other corner of the box a small toy size piano, and in the middle was a positive pregnancy test. To cover everything he filled the box with black tissue paper and confetti. Minho beamed in anticipation, he couldn't wait until Chris came home. 

Minho and Chris have been in relationship for five years now, going on six. The three were in a polyamore relationship, which a lot of Minho’s family disapproved.

Chris had left his hometown(Australia) , and moved to Seoul. Meeting Minho was the best thing to happen to hom, Chris knew he had to have him. Without having a family to complain about their relationship it was easy for them, but Minho was different. His family disowned him for being in an unnatural relationship and making a fool of their family. 

“ I need tape “ Minho mumbled to himself, as he hurried off into the master bedroom. 

Minho knew Chris would be home soon, and he wanted everything to be perfect. What he didn't know, was the man waiting for him in the bedroom behind the door. Minho walked into the room completely oblivious of the man holding a bat in his hands behind him. Like in a horror movie, the man snuck up behind him and swung it at the back of Minho's head, barely missing his cerebellum.

Minho fell to the floor, his ears were ringing, as he was roughly picked up, and thrown over a shoulder. The force of the blow to his head made him dizzy and unfocused, he wasn't processing the situation clearly. The ringing grew louder and louder, and so did the dull pain in his head. He laid limp over the man's shoulder. He didn't have the energy to even lift a finger, or move his head. He couldn't do anything for himself, or for the life in him. 

“ We got him, Doc “ 

“ Good. I want this house to be a wreck, burn the box. We want his pregnancy to be kept from Chan“ 

Minho could faintly hear the conversation between the two, despite the ringing in his ears. He could hear things being broken and thrown, he wanted to protest, but all he could muster was a watery gurgle. Minho felt drowsy before finally giving into sleep. 

Present 

Chris pulled into the driveway of his shared house, he could see the front door was open wide and Chris could see the mess inside. His grin fell from his face and he panicked, running towards the inside.

“Minho! MINHO! “ Chris called out, the house was a wreck. Everything was ripped, shattered, and broken. The walls had holes in them, and worse there wasn't any sign of Minho. “ FUCK! “ he shouted into the empty ruined house.


End file.
